


Character Development

by joytiny



Series: ateez shorts [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, High School Reunion, M/M, idek, lots of hand holding, lousy attempt of getting over my writers block, yay sansang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: “But what if they look down on me?”“What for? For being a young and successful CEO? For being engaged to your loving boyfriend of seven years? For still being the same sweet and gorgeous person you were in high school?”or: Yeosang is dreading his high school reunion
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: ateez shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Character Development

**Author's Note:**

> idek what to say. this is just one of my countless attempts to get over my writers block.  
> i just felt like sansang today?

“Sannie, I don’t want to go in there...” Yeosang whined, nervously wringing his hands in his lap. He looked through the car window towards the entrance of his old high school. It was his reunion today to celebrate 10 years since graduation.

“It’s going to be alright,” San assured him, taking one of Yeosang’s nervous hands into both of his. “I’m right here with you. There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“But what if they look down on me?”

“What for? For being a young and successful CEO? For being engaged to your loving boyfriend of seven years? For still being the same sweet and gorgeous person you were in high school?” San offered.

“For example...” Yeosang had been nervous about this reunion for weeks now. His former classmates were all about wealth and status and while Yeosang had both of that, he still couldn’t help but feel insecure about being compared to the others in there.

Having San with him helped a little. His fiancé always knew what to say to calm him down. Yeosang knew he was overthinking but it was still hard to get his nerves in order on his own.

“You have a lot to brag about, actually,” San continued to reassure him, letting go of Yeosang’s hand to cup his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss, “but I know you’re not like that. You’re humble and sweet much unlike those people in there. You don’t need their approval, Yeosang.”

Yeosang exhaled shakily before nodding once. “Okay, let’s go. Before I change my mind,” he said. San grinned and opened the door, jogging around the car to open Yeosang’s as well. He reached for Yeosang’s hand, lacing their fingers together and giving him something to prevent his knees from buckling.

“Ready?”

“No, but if we wait much longer I’ll end up running away,” Yeosang said nervously. San chuckled and led them across the street, up the few steps to the entrance. Yeosang took one last deep breath before giving San the okay to open the door.

As soon as Yeosang stepped into the empty hallways of his former school, he was hit by a wave of nostalgia. He stopped to look around. Not much had changed since he had last been here. He remembered that this was what he had come here for; not for the people but to remind himself of his older days.

San squeezed his hand. “You alright?”

“Yeah... I just... I wouldn’t have expected it to feel so familiar,” Yeosang mumbled. He slowly picked up his steps again only to stop once more when they came by a set of lockers. “This one was mine,” he pointed out. “I wonder if the combination is still the same...”

“Are you gonna try?” San asked, chuckling.

Yeosang grinned, contemplating before ultimately deciding against it. “I can’t. I decorated my locker in a very personal way back in the day and I would have died of embarrassment if some old dude would have peeked inside.”

San laughed at his choice of words. “Alright then, grandpa,” he joked. “How did you decorate your locker?”

Yeosang started walking again, a sheepish expression on his face. “Just...with things...” he mumbled.

“Oh~ was it a picture of your _boyfriend_?” San teased and nudged Yeosang’s side, causing him to blush.

“If you must know. It was a picture of a guy from another school who took over three years to ask me out,” he finally admitted, blush deepening.

San spluttered, pointing at himself. “Me?”

“I know this may come as a shock to you, darling, but I didn’t have many other suitors back then so _of course_ you,” Yeosang confirmed, trying to ignore the way his fiancé’s expression had morphed from surprise to a shit-eating grin.

“Aw, you’re so cute, I love you,” San cooed, letting go of Yeosang’s hand in favor of crushing him in a hug. Yeosang couldn’t help but giggle as San peppered the side of his face with kisses.

“Oh!” a voice suddenly spoke up, causing the couple to startle and face the intruder. “Yeosang...I wouldn’t have expected to see you here.”

“Hey...Suhyeon...” Yeosang greeted his former classmate, blushing at being caught with San like this. He had never particularly liked Suhyeon since she had always tried to make everything an academic competition with him. When she had realized that she couldn’t beat him she had opted for making his school life hell.

“Aren’t you going to join the party?” she asked in faux friendliness. “Everyone is so excited to see what became of the quiet, friendless little boy.” Yeosang huffed. It was Suhyeon’s fault after all that he had never had any friends at this school.

“You know, Yeosang would have loved to join you and your probably equally as judgmental friends.” Suhyeon gasped in exasperation, but San continued, unbothered, “but he doesn’t need to flaunt his life to feel better about himself.”

“Right, so please excuse us. I’m going to finish giving my fiancé a tour and then we’ll go somewhere we actually want to be,” Yeosang agreed, once again taking San’s hand and leading him around the next corner where he paused and exhaled heavily.

“We really just stood up to my high school bully,” Yeosang said disbelievingly. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that...”

“Please, she’s terrible... but are you really okay with not joining the party?” San asked.

“More than okay. We should go to your reunion when it comes up since you actually went to school with all our friends...” San chuckled and leaned into his side. “I wish we’d hung out more in high school,” Yeosang said.

“If we had I would have told that girl off 10 years ago!” San agreed, making his fiancé laugh.

“I hate to tell you this, but you weren’t intimidating at all back then,” he teased.

San gasped in mock-offense. “I’ll have you know that I was _very_ feared at my school!”

“That’s not what Yunho said,” Yeosang pointed out, grinning.

“Well, Yunho is a liar who lies!” San pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Yeosang laughed and leaned in to peck his fiancé’s lips, effectively ridding them of the pout.

“Wanna go home?”

“I was kind of hoping you’d show me the legendary janitor’s closet which you lost your virginity in,” San replied, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Yeosang smacked his shoulder lightly. “You’re impossible!”

San only shrugged, his grin widening when Yeosang proceeded to lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on atiny twitter @princessyeosang


End file.
